


Flawed, Beautiful, Creatures

by Jenzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzi/pseuds/Jenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Metatron cast out the angels he unknowingly set Lucifer free from the cage. What happens when Lucifer comes to Sam's aid and help the Winchester's find castiel and defeat metatron !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Loves hello! If you haven’t watch S08E23 of Supernatural then I have to tell you there are some spoilers here! Kinda, just a tiny bit here. But if you’re like me and don’t care then I encourage you to carrying on for this adventure! I just want you to know that it may appear confusing if you haven’t watched it as my beginning is basically starting with the end of the episode. I hope you enjoy this!! I’ll be working on this while working on Chapter 2 of Crash Landing my other story if you haven’t checked that out and for those who have read it, I’m like half way done with it I promise !   
> *WARNING*  
> CONTAINS SPOILERS   
> SAMIFER AMD DESTIEL  
> &   
> CHARACTER DEATHS (none too major)   
> Enjoy!!!!!   
> ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Flawed, Beautiful, Creatures

Chapter One

***

Sam inhaled deeply before proceeding to chant the very words that would soon purify Crowley and complete the third and final trial. He was exhausted but felt motivated by the rush of adrenaline that set in. Closing the gates of hell was an honor to Sam. He finally felt like he was doing something right for once. Something that would earn his brother’s respect back. The king of hell was currently restrained in a chair seething as Sam began. The words flowed with ease, echoing throughout the abandoned old church. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, hanc animam redintegra, lustra.” 

A growl escaped Crowley’s lips as he pulled and yanked at the cuffs that were holding his limbs captive. Sam ignored him. Instead he threw down the book he was reading and grabbed a knife before slicing his palm, the red liquid preparing to weep. There was an orange glow that shot up his arm and he held back a wince. Sam made his way over to Crowley, a look of determination. hand stretched out, ready to touch they demons forehead. Crowley, on the other hand, looked completely calm. Sam hand was only inches away. The sense of victory was almost tangible and Sam just wanted to reach out, grab it, and never let go. But before he could complete his task, the doors of the old white church burst open allowing the cool crispy air surf through. 

“No, Sammy, stop! “ 

It was Dean. His voice was frantic and he had his hands held out in front of him in a cautious manner. Sam frowned and Crowley’s face morphed into a mixture of surprise and confusion. Why would Dean want him to stop? They were literally almost finished. Sam was about to complete the final trial and Dean was stopping him? He suddenly felt irritable.   
Dean slowly approached his brother, hands still up to show he wasn’t going to try anything. 

“It’s okay Sammy. Just take it easy.” 

Sam watched as his brother came closer. The frown dissipated and was replaced with confusion. “What’s going on Dean? What happened to Cas?“ 

Dean was finally standing a decent foot away from Sam. He looked his brother in the eyes, his clouded with worry and began to slowly speak.

“Listen to me Sammy, Metatron lied. You finish this trial, you’re good as dead.”

“What?” Sam couldn’t keep his voice down. Metatron lied? 

\----------------

~HEAVEN~

Castiel stood frozen in Naomi’s office. Slumped over in a pool of blood was the angel. Naomi was dead. She had a drill, that Castiel thought looked strangely familiar, lodged in the back of her head. He cautiously walked over to the unmoving form, swallowing the sudden guilt that swept over him. Although he wasn’t quite sure why he felt guilty, he didn’t have time to dwell on it because he was roughly forced against the wall of the office with an angel blade resting on his neck. Castiel resisted the urge to panic. He didn’t want his offender to see. He stared the man with the blade in his eyes before grinding out his name through clinched teeth. 

“Metatron.”

Metatron grinned a grin that almost resembled a sadistic one before speaking. “So, the cat’s out of the bag? The bitch told you I lied?” he scoffs and looks at Naomi’s lifeless form. Castiel frowned as he hadn’t seen any cats come out of said bag and continued to stare. 

“You should have listened to the dumb bitch, Castiel.” Metatron finishes. 

Castiel only stared at Metatron in complete disgust. Once again he had been fooled into thinking he was doing the right thing, only to fail and do more damage to his home. He felt ridiculous and knew Metatron could feel his shame because of the satisfied look that crossed his face. It only made Castiel want to kill him even more. He felt a rage he never thought possible travel to his core. Metatron laughed evilly as he stared at the trapped angel. 

With the snap of his fingers, Castiel was suddenly strapped tightly in Naomi’s chair. He fought against the restraints to no avail. 

“You promised, Metatron.” Castiel growled. 

The scribe of God laughed again, more to himself then at Castiel. “Oh Castiel. I wasn’t you to stop thinking about promises or Heaven and the angels.” He paced back and forth the trapped angel with a thoughtful expression before stopping in front of him, angel blade in tow and grins again. Metatron forced the seraphs head back against the chair and brought the blade to rest on his neck before cutting it. Castiel grunted in pain, gritting his teeth. There was a blue glow as Castiel’s grace began to shine and seep through the fresh wound. Metraton was stealing his grace and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He held a small bottle up against his neck and watched as Castiel’s grace flowed into the tube.

“You see, Castiel, what you thought was a trial was really a spell. And this,” he nodded in the direction of where Castiel’s grace was now being sealed in a small bottle before continuing. “this is the very last piece to our puzzle, your very essence, your grace.” Metatron moved his hand over the cut, healing the area and stepped back from the angel. 

“You will pay for this.” Castiel forced. Metatron gave a mock frightened look before laughing. 

“I want you to forget about heaven, maybe get married, have a few kids, be human!” 

Castiel frowned. He wasn’t quite sure where Metatron was getting ain’t and wasn’t sure if he liked the idea. “What are you planning on doing?” he questioned instead. 

“Well, I’m doing us both a favor and all of the angels.” Before Castiel to push further into what Metatron was talking about, a hand rested against his forehead and he was suddenly engulfed by a bright white light. 

\---------------

~ABANDONED CHURCH~

“So? What if I die? At least I’ll be dying for a good cause.” Sam tried hard to mask the frustration present in his voice. He knew reasoning with Dean wasn’t going to be a piece of cake. Sam just felt he was ready for the consequences, whatever they may be. Death was no longer terrifying to the young Winchester. If anything, death was the least horrific thing to happen to him. He would no longer have to watch people get hurt or die. 

“Dean, do you not see how close we are! I mean just look at him!” Sam pointed at Crowley’s limped figure as if to make a point. 

Dean did look at how pitiful the king of hell looked but he wasn’t going to let Sam practically commit suicide. “I know Sammy. I know. But just think about it. Think about everything we know. We have enough knowledge on our side Sammy. There’s so much we know how to do. But I can’t do it without you.”

Sam scrunched up his face. “You can barely do it with me, Dean. You can’t even trust me. You think I’m a screw up, remember?” 

“Now Sam you know that’s not what I meant.” Dean replied. 

Sam laughed bitterly. “No, that’s exactly what you mean.” 

“Sam…” Dean warned, voice low. 

Sam shook his head as if to dismiss Dean. His eyes started to well up with tears. If only Dean knew the pain he felt. He was a total outcast. Dean had no idea what it felt like to be stared at as if he was a freak. “Tell me Dean, what happens next time, huh? What happens when you can no longer trust me again? You gonna ditch me again for some vampire or angel? You just gonna toss me away as if – as if I’m some—” 

“Whoa, hold on.” Dean cut his brother off, voice stern. “None of that is going to happen if you think that, none of it. Yes, we have our ups and downs but don’t you ever for a second think I would toss you away because I won’t. I killed Benny so he could bring you back. I let that son of a bitch who killed mom walk free because of you. Don’t you ever think I would put one of them in front of you because I won’t. Believe me Sam. I’m begging you.” Dean could feel his eyes water but he fought back the tears. He needed to be strong for him and Sam. 

Sam looked at his older brother with the look of a frightened child, cheeks wet with tears. 

“How do I stop?” He squeezed his palm where the open wound was currently leaking crimson. Dean searched in his pocket until he found a bandana and gently wrapped the fabric around the cut to stop the bleeding. He gave Sam a weak smile. 

“We’ll figure it.” He answered before pulling Sam into a tight hug of reassurance. “Let it go, just let it go.” 

Sam watched through blurry eyes as the orange glow that was once bright started to dim and fade away. He unlinked from Dean and held his arm out. It looked completely normal.

“See.” Dean commented. 

But suddenly a sharp pain coursed through Sam’s body and he doubled over in tremendous pain. 

“Gaahh.” 

Dean quickly bend down to his brothers level and tried to see what was wrong but to only be pushed away by Sam.   
Dean frowned at his brother. 

“Let’s get out of here, ‘kay?” Sam managed a small nod and slowly stood only to find it difficult to do on his own so Dean grabbed him by the waist and helped him out the church. 

“I gotcha Sammy, everything’s gonna be alright.” They were just getting to the impala when Sam falls to the ground in severe pain. 

“Gaaaah.”

“Sam? Sam? What’s wrong? Talk to me Sammy.” Sam’s only response was a violent cough and a groan which didn’t sit right with Dean at all. 

“Cas?“ he shouted. “Cas, where the hell are you?” 

\--------------------

Castiel was lying in the ground on top of wet leaves. He was surrounded by tall trees and it was night time. He laid there for moment, staring up at the night sky. A cold breeze came sweeping by and for the first time ever, Castiel shivered. He sat himself up and started treading through the wooded area in search of a way out. He had no idea where he was or if Dean was able to stop Sam in time but all thoughts were promptly cut off as Castiel spotted what appeared to be fire balls falling down from the sky. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and his heart sunk. 

\-----------------

“Sam!” Dean shouted. Sam was currently perched up against the impala, gasping for air. Dean didn’t know what to do. Cas wasn’t coming and he was losing Sam. He didn’t want to think something happened to the angel but that was the only reason Cas wouldn’t have come back for them. Dean was starting to panic, something he rarely got to do; let himself do rather. All of a sudden, Dean spotted fireballs falling from the sky. 

“What the hell?” He mumbled. He took a closer look and froze. “No, no. CAS!” He shouted again. “Son of a bitch.” 

Sam glances up, still gasping for air and with what little breath he has ask, 

“What’s happening? “

Dean doesn’t take his eyes off the sky. “Angels. It’s raining angels..”   
_______________________________________

Tbc…


	2. Flawed, Beautiful, Creatures

A/N  
I’m positive there’s something I should be saying but…hmm oh yea Lucifer makes his appearance. ^_^

\---------------------

Flawed, Beautiful, Creatures

Chapter Two

***

It had been two whole weeks since the event of the angels fall happened and the media had wrote if off as a global meteor shower. Dean still hadn’t heard from Castiel and he was worried that he may have been seriously injured while in company of Metatron. On the other hand, Dean was also mad that Cas had left in the first place. He told Castiel to hold off for a minute but Cas had shot him down. He had insisted he needed to go back home to save his family and wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way. Shortly after, Castiel has disappeared, leaving Dean by himself to stop Sam from completing the third trial. He didn’t let himself focus too much on the angel, though, he knew Cas was capable of fending for himself. Instead, Dean was more concerned for his baby brother. Sam wasn’t doing so well and Dean took the full blame. After Dean had told Sam what was happening, he had blacked completely out. Dean sat there for five whole minutes trying to wake Sam up but with no luck. His only option was to take Sam some place that could help him.. 

Laying with his eyes glued shut, skin as pale as a white sheet of paper, was his baby brother. Sam had a tube lodged in his nose and an IV in his left arm. He was hooked up to a beeping machine that monitored his heart rate, which was slow and steady. The only family Dean had left was lying on his death bed, just barely hanging on. He was sitting in a chair adjacent from his brother’s bed, watching him. He could do nothing but think of the ways he could have declined ever letting Sam take up the challenge of completing all three trials. Dean was really beating himself up over the whole situation and knew that Sam wanted to do it. Sam didn’t care about dying. He was ready and that was completely understandable taking from the life they live, the crap they go through everyday to make sure people were safe. 

Dean glanced over to the tv that was mounted on the wall. It was currently on the news station and there was a blonde haired news anchor chatting to the weatherman about the so called meteor shower, exclaiming how neat of an event it was. Dean stood up and turned off the tv. He wish he could be oblivious just like everyone else. Just then, the door to the hospital room him and Sam were in opened. In came an older male dressed in the normal attire of a doctor and offered Dean a small smile. His hands were full with paperwork, probably Sam’s. 

“Mr. Smith,” the doctor started, using the fake name Dean had given him. “your brother’s MRI came back and the results are puzzling. His organs are damaged as in they show a massive amount of internal burns. Oxygen has been deprived from his brain, therefore the coma was brought on by his body, which is doing it’s best to protect whatever’s left from more damage.” He finished, looking up from the sheet of papers he was reading. 

Dean began fidgeting with the zipper to his coat, something he only did when he was really distraught. “This wasn’t suppose to happen.” He said, more to himself. The doctor gave Dean his most sympathetic look. 

“Mr. Smith, the road your brother is heading down.. The machines will keep him alive but-” 

“He’d basically be a vegetable.” Dean cut the other male off. The doctor nodded solemnly.

The doctor walked closer to Dean and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder. “Mr. Smith, I’m not sure if you’re a praying man but if I were you…” he let the sentence trail and looked over at Sam. 

A strong wave of bitterness engulfed Dean. He wasn’t going to pray to God. God didn’t even answer the angels. It was silly to think that he would make this one exception for Sam. “So what?“ Dean spat. “You’re giving up on him? There’s absolutely nothing else you can do?” he laughed acidly. 

The doctor held his hands up in defense. “I didn’t mean to offend you, but there’s nothing else I can do. It’s totally out of my hands.” 

“You’re a doctor and you’re telling me that this situation - that my brother’s situation is in God’s hands? That’s one hell of a comfort. I’m sorry buddy, God’s not in this.” He could no longer hold back his frustration and was taking it all out on Sam’s doctor. The other male was surprisingly taking it very well, as if he had to deal with the same reaction all day, which he might had too. 

“I didn’t mean—“ 

“That’s not good enough.” Dean stated before storming out of the room. He needed air and was hot with rage, guilt pounding his mind. He walked down the long corridor and stood, not certain whether he wanted to go outside or not. He glance up at a sign in the shape of an arrow pointing to the left. It had the words Chapel written on it and without a second thought, Dean went left into the chapel. 

The chapel was surprisingly big and only had two other people present. He took a seat in the back and sat quietly, looking at his surroundings. There were two stained glass windows, one had Jesus depicted on it holding a white Lamb and the other what appeared to be Michael holding a sword with a yellow halo above his head looking up into the sky. Dean jeered at the Michael one before blowing out a heavy breath. He let his head hang and clasped his hands together. 

“Um… Cas? I’m not sure if you can hear me but I need you here, badly. It’s Sam…” Dean swallowed. “He’s in a pretty bad shape. I know you think I’m pissed at you – I’m not. I don’t care what happen with the angels, whether you did it or not… I need you Cas. Please.” There was a tear that feel from the older Winchester’s eye before he roughly wiped it away. He sat quietly in the chapel waiting for Castiel to show and when he didn’t, he got up and made his way back to Sam, a mixture of anger, disappointment and hurt evident. 

\--------------

~SOMWHERE IN COLORADO~

Castiel was walking down a deserted road, not sure where he was. It was finally daytime and he had been walking for what felt like days. He was tired and felt the new sensation of hunger creeping in. His mind was being plagued by images of the angels falling. What had Metatron done, he’d repeatedly question. What spell did Metatron use that was powerful enough to cast out the angels? He had so many questions but few answers. Then a thought flashed across his mind, he was now graceless. He had no way of flying back to Dean and Sam and knew Dean was probably wondering where he was. He suddenly remember he had a phone. He reached in the pockets of the trench coat and searched for the cellular device. Once found, Castiel flipped it open and dialed Dean. The phone only rung once before a computerized voice interrupted to tell the caller there was no service and to try again later. Castiel frowned. 

Out of the blue, voices began ringing in and out of the seraph’s ears causing Castiel to halt to a standstill. He was alone out in the woods and couldn’t find a link to the voices. He looked up, searching the sky. Metatron might have taken away his grace but he was still connected to the angel radio. Cas decided to tune in and listen to the voices, to try and understand if they had any information on what was going on but was overwhelmed by the string of voices clamoring back and forth. He held both hands up to his ears as if that would turn them off but it didn’t. He gritted his teeth and fell on his knees. Then there was a car horn blaring at him and Castiel glanced up to see the car swerve out of the way. The voices were gone. He looked up to see the driver hope out of the car and run towards him. It was a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. She had brown curly shoulder length hair and was wearing a checkered flannel and denim jeans. 

“Oh my God, are you alright? “ she asked getting on her knees and placing a hand on the angel’s shoulder. Castiel looked at her partly in a daze then at his bleeding palm before nodding. 

“Though, this hurts.” He showed her his injury and she took a look at it. 

“Hang on I might have something for that.” The lady stood up and jogged over to her car then ran back over to Castiel. “Here, let me see that.” She took hold of his palm and wrapped a bandage around it, making sure it was as secured as possible. 

Castiel examined his now bandaged hand and gave the woman a faint smile. “Thank you.” 

The woman smiled back. “So what were you doing out here in the road?”   
Castiel gave her a bedazzled look before realizing he was sitting in the middle of the road. 

“I heard the angels.” 

She looked confused and checked to see if Castiel was sober and not some drunk. “How long have you been out here sir?”

He looked down at his palm again. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s get you some water.” She motioned for Castiel to follow her to the car. He was hesitant at first but swiftly followed. “Get in.” she smiled and walked over to the driver’s side and got in. Cas did the same and sat in the passenger side. When inside the lady reached behind her and pulled out a bottle of water and offered it to Castiel. Being polite he accepted it and just held the bottle. The lady started the car and pulled back onto the road. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Castiel staring out the winding obviously engulfed in deep thoughts. 

“So,” the woman started trying to make conversation. “What’s your name stranger?” 

“Castiel.” He answered a bit dismissively. 

“Well, I’m Bella.” She replied. 

Castiel turned to look at her. “Nice to meet you Bella.” Bella smiled and said the same and continued to look straight ahead. 

The radio was on a news station and the host was speaking on the what they called the global meteor shower. Castiel frowned as he listened to the man chat on about how amazing it was. Castiel didn’t find any of that amazing. If anything it was terrifying. Those weren’t meteors, those were his brothers and sisters falling to the earth. Bella seen the frown on Castiel’s face and decided to ask what it was about. 

“Did you see it too? The meteor shower?”

“Those weren’t meteors. They were angels.” He answered, voice gruff. 

At this, Bella frowned again. “What’s up with you and angels?” 

Castiel looked at her for a moment and thought of responding but instead asked a different question. “Where are we?” 

“You’re in Colorado buddy.” 

Castiel turned back to look out the window and a pensive expression plagued his face. Sam and Dean were last in New York and if still there it would take him a day in a half of non stop driving to get there. He really needed to get in contact with Dean. “I need to make a call.” 

Bella nodded and told Castiel that she’ll stop at the next gas station. Once there, Castiel climbed out of the car as Bella went into the store to pay for gas. He surveyed the area for a pay phone and spotted one. He walked over to see that there was a man standing there having a very loving conversation with whomever was on the other side of the phone. The man looked like he was beginning his journey into his forties and was dressed in biker attire. He had a long brown beard and a red bandana wrap around his forehead. The man was a bit on the heavy side. Castiel tapped the man on his shoulder so he could get his attention. 

“Hang up the phone.” He said looking the man dead in the face. The man told the person he was speaking with to hang on and turned his focus on the angel. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, face twisted in a ridiculous frown. 

“This is an emergency. Hang up the phone.” Castiel commanded again. “I will hurt you if necessary.” He added. 

The biker snorted. “Hey babe, I’ll call you back.” The man spoke into the phone before hanging it back up. “Sure you will.” He answered Castiel, cracking his knuckles and towering over the angel most likely trying to be intimidating. 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said before placing two fingers to the man’s forehead. Nothing happened. The man glowered and Castiel eyes widened as he became aware that he had no powers. He was aware his grace was gone – he just forgot it meant his powers were gone also. The biker slapped Castiel’s hand away and got closer to his face. 

“if you don’t get away from me I will stab you to death.” 

Castiel gave the man a perplexed look before walking away back to the car. Bella was sitting in the driver’s side reading a magazine that she must have bought while paying for the gas. She looked up at Cas and smiled. “Did you make your call?” 

“Uh, no. But I need to get to New York.” 

Bella frowned. “New York? Why?” 

“I need to find my friends. I’m sure they need me.” Castiel responded. 

“But I need you Castiel.” Bella’s voice was strange now. Something was different – something was off. Bella locked the doors to the car and Castiel gave her a questionable look. “You don’t remember me do you?” 

Cas shook his head no. Without his grace, he wasn’t able to see peoples true identities. Bella just turned her attention away from Cas and started the car. They pulled out of the gas station and headed towards the opposite way they were going originally. 

“Well my name isn’t Bella. It’s Dina.   
We’ve met in heaven.” 

“You’re the angel of learning.” Was all Castiel had to say. Dina smirked at the recognition. 

“That’s right Castiel. And you’re the angel that destroyed heaven. You’re a wanted man. And since I found you I’m not letting you out of my sight. You and those Winchester’s caused enough damage. Don’t need you doing any more.” 

“Those Winchester’s done nothing but good.” Castiel shot back. Dina just laughed which made his temper flare. 

“Well, just know you’re never going to see those boys again.” 

Castiel turned to look at her. Dina wore   
a satisfied grin on her lips and kept her eyes straight ahead. He then glanced at the steering wheel and a thought flashed across his mind. He needed to escape. So without hesitation, Castiel put on his seatbelt then grabbed the steering wheel and jerked the car to the right. Dina didn’t have time to react because on impact she flew head first out the windshield. The airbags inflated and shrapnel flew everywhere. The impact was harder then Castiel expected and felt what could only be blood trickle down his nose. He opened the door and walked unsteadily over to Dina. Her legs had been broken from being violently thrown out of the car and she was moaning in pain. 

“You can’t leave me here.” She mumbled. “You leave me here and I will tell them where you are Castiel. I will tell them what you’ve done to me and they’ll –“ Before Dina could finish Castiel had grabbed her angel sword without her noticing and stabbed her in the heart. He watched as her body became encompassed by a blue glow then back to normal. Castiel was breathing heavy. He was angry and now knew he needed to be more careful. He was now human and needed a cover so the other angels wouldn’t be able to identify him.   
Castiel stood up and looked at his trench coat. It was covered in blood. He needed to find a cleaners so he wouldn’t draw any attention to himself. He took one last look at Dina before making the rest of his journey somewhere far away on foot. 

\---------------

~SAM’S ROOM~

Lucifer leaned against the window, watching Sam’s pitiful form. He was unsure how he was able to escape the cage and had a suspicion it was the Winchester’s doing. Even though Castiel had hidden the Winchester’s from other angels, Lucifer was able to find Sam with great ease for two reasons; Sam was his true vessel and Lucifer was practically linked to Sam after the time he had said yes. He wasn’t too surprised to see that Sam was hurt because he had felt it. Lucifer pushed himself of the window and walked over to Sam. His icy blue eyes trailed over Sam's body before he places two fingers to his forehead. The door to the room opened and Lucifer loomed up to see who it was. All hell broke loose. 

\-------------------

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry I’m late with this. I’ve started school again and so I’m kinda drowning in schoolwork lol but I’m still working on these chapters ! So if I’m slow updating it’s all school plus all the damn essays that keep being tossed my way. ←_←

Flawed, Beautiful, Creatures

Chapter Three

***

~SAM’S HOSPITAL ROOM~

Lucifer leaned against the window, watching Sam’s pitiful form. He was unsure how he was able to escape the cage and had a suspicion it was the Winchester’s doing. Even though Castiel had hidden the Winchester’s from other angels, Lucifer was able to find Sam with great ease for two reasons; Sam was his true vessel and Lucifer was practically linked to Sam after the time he had said yes. He wasn’t too surprised to see that Sam was hurt because he had felt it. Lucifer pushed himself off the window and walked over to Sam. His icy blue eyes trailed over Sam's body before he places two fingers to his forehead. The door to the room opened and Lucifer looked up to see who it was. All hell broke loose. 

“You got three seconds to get away from him.” Dean’s voice was thick with hatred. His gun aimed straight at the bridge of the devil’s nose. He was not in the mood of a pestering Satan – how was he here anyway? Lucifer glared at the drawn weapon, fingers never faltering. This only infuriated the older Winchester. He cocked the gun and a sly grin flickered across the Devil’s thin lips as if initiating a challenge.

“I wouldn’t do that, Winchester.” voice silky. 

Dean gritted his teeth, stance stronger then ever. “I said get the hell away.” His voice was so low it could have easily been mistaken for an animal growl. Lucifer didn’t make a move and the trigger was pulled. The loud ringing of fired shots blazed throughout the room, gun shells clinging as they find a spot on the cool squared tile. The devil hissed in pain while shielding himself from further injury. Dean kept shooting, knowing the bullets would cause the devil no real harm. But when Lucifer started making his way over to him his shots came to a halt. Dean took a step back, gun resting against his side. He screwed up. Lucifer was capable of destroying Dean with just the snap of a finger and knew nothing would stop him either. Dean took another step as Lucifer moved closer, his eyes reflected those of a stone hearted serial killer who had just located a good kill. He had gunshot wounds to the right side of his arm and the smell of fresh red liquid dispersed. Suddenly the gun was no longer in Dean’s grasp but rather the other males. Dean stood frozen, unsure what to do and nowhere else to go as he had backed himself against the pale wall. POW! 

The gun fired and Dean cried out, falling to the ground. Lucifer moved forward leaving an inch of space between them. He peered down at the Winchester and gave him a smudged grin before kicking Dean hard in the gut. Dean grimaced as a pained, choked, cry erupted from his lungs. There was a pool of dark blood surrounding his left knee, the knee Lucifer had shot him in just moments earlier. Satan threw the gun to the ground and walked away from the now injured Dean. 

“When will you stupid Winchesters learn?” Lucifer snarled. Dean eyed the devil with a pained look as he tried to retrieve the bullet that was lodged in his knee cap. Lucifer was pacing back and forth, hands on his hips. 

“How’d you get out the cage? “ Dean gritted out as he finally pulled out the bloody bullet and threw it across the floor. The devil stopped mid pace and faced the window, palm making it’s way to rest beneath his chin which was sprinkled with blond stubble. The sky was covered with angry dark clouds and a deep rumble of thunder echoed throughout the city of New York. The threatening weather didn’t seem to divert the tourist who still sauntered along the sidewalks with their cameras drawn and bags loaded with unnecessary items. 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” 

“Well yeah, Sammy’s not the answer.” Dean growled. 

“Hm?” Lucifer was puzzled for a moment before understanding what Dean meant. He chuckled and whirled around to face the lifeless form on the bed. “Speaking of…” He let the sentence trail as he continued to stare at Sam. 

Dean followed Satan’s gaze and suddenly felt a volt of pain course through his chest as he was reminded of how Castiel had abandoned them. 

“Nothing that concerns you.” 

“Oh, but it does, Dean – it is Dean?” Lucifer questioned before proceeding with a dismissive wave. “Sam here is my true vessel and…” Dean interrupted the devil with a loud snort of disgust. Lucifer shot an annoyed glare at Dean. 

“I’m not here for that crap, Satan, so you can go rot in Hell.” Dean said bitterly. Before Dean’s mind had time to process anything, he was being held pinned against the crème colored wall.   
Lucifer’s face was twisted with anger. 

“You should show me some respect.” He snarled. 

The Winchester snickered, eyeing the devil. “You can’t be serious?”

Lucifer growled and punched Dean square in the jaw. The blow came expectantly and Dean had felt as if he’d had bricks fall on his face. He groaned in pain and spat out the red liquid that was now beginning to pool in his mouth. He had underestimated the force behind that punch. Lucifer let go of Dean and watched him fall back down to the ground. Dean rubbed his now bruised cheek and glowered at Satan, his head beginning to pulsate. Lucifer ambled toward Sam and sat carefully on the bed, staring at the younger Winchester’s relaxed features once more. 

“Get away from him.” Dean forced through the pain. Lucifer developed a satisfied grin after picking up on Dean’s agony. 

“You know…” the former archangel began as he let a sole finger run through the brown strands of Sam’s hair, “I can heal your brother.” 

Dean eyed the seraph. Lucifer’s face didn’t have any indicators of plain deception. “What do you mean?” He tried to hide the tinge of desperation coating his voice but Lucifer had already detected it. 

“He’s damaged – badly.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and took a chance to stand, wincing when his wounded knee disagreed with the sudden movement. Ignoring the pain, Dean tried again succeeding this time. “Go figure, Sherlock.” He mumbled as he reached out to support his weight against the wall. A sharp clap of thunder shook the building, the windows rattling. 

Dean stared at the devil in awe. “Did you - ?”

“Unlike the other angels,” Lucifer interrupted. “I’m able to fully heal Sam with my powers.” His finger stopped fondling the golden locks and he turned to scan Dean’s eyes. “But I can’t do that without his permission…” Lucifer trailed. 

“Permission?” inquired Dean. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed. “Although I’m fallen, I’m still an Angel. And angels need permission.”

“Well that’s obviously not gonna happen.” Dean replied. 

Lucifer faced Sam again. “There is a way – but I must warn, you won’t like it.” 

Dean visibly deflated and a frown plastered his features. Of course there was always something, always a catch. 

“Well?” he pressed. 

Lucifer didn’t have time to answer because there was a sudden ringing that filled the room. His eyes searched and tried to locate where the steady ringing melody was coming from. He caught sight of Dean pulling out a device, tapping it and bringing it up to his ear. 

“Who’s this?” Dean demanded. 

“Dean, it’s Castiel.”

“Cas? What the hell is going on? Why haven’t you’ve been answering me?” The anger mixed with hurt was evident in Dean’s voice and he wasn’t holding back. Not until he had answers. 

***

~SOMEWHERE FAR FROM NEW YORK~

Castiel stood closed off in a rectangular box that was occupied by a phone, which was currently being held close to his ear. After many hours, he had finally been able to locate a phone that was outside of a truck stop. Castiel had been quick to grab the device so no one else could. He didn’t want another repeat of what had happen earlier at the other stop. Castiel was very aware of the fact that Dean was either upset at him or worried – perhaps a mixture of both. Castiel listened patiently to the questions being thrown at him from the other end of the line. 

“Metatron – he deceived me. I was doing a spell instead of completing angel trials.”   
***  
~HOSPITAL~

“Well isn’t that peachy.” Dean replied sarcastically. He was no longer inside the room currently being occupied by the devil and his brother but rather outside of the halls of the hospital. “Listen, Cas, whatever is going on we’ll figure out later but right now…” There was a sudden lump in Dean’s throat but he forced himself to swallow before speaking again. “Right now we have bigger problems.”

“What’s wrong?” Castiel’s voice was now filled with concern. 

“It’s Sammy – he’s dying Cas.” There was a brief silence before Castiel spoke again. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know Cas. One moment he was fine then the next he wasn’t. I – have you been listening to my prayers?” his voice was starting to rise just a bit. “I’ve been praying to you all night Cas.” Dean finished accusingly. 

~OUTSIDE TRUCK STOP~

Castiel suddenly felt an enormous amount of guilt wash over him. “Dean, when I was in heaven Metatron took my grace.” 

“What?” 

Castiel lightly shook his head even though Dean couldn’t see him. “Don’t worry about me. What are you doing for Sam?”   
***  
~HOSPITAL~

“At least everything I can. Cas, Lucifer is here…” 

“Lucifer? Lucifer is in the cage.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, he’s in the room with Sam.. There’s something off about him. He said he can heal Sam.”

“He must have been set free when the angels we’re cast out... Dean, whatever you do don’t listen to him. He could be using you.”

“That’s the thing. I don’t think he is and if nothing happens, Sam is going to die and I’m not losing my brother – not again.” Dean’s voice was stern. 

There was a brief sigh on the other line. 

“Dean just think about it. Lucifer can be very deceiving. Especially since he sees you’re weak and this is an open opportunity.” 

Dean inwardly flinched at the word weak but Castiel had a point. Lucifer couldn’t be trusted but Dean was desperate. Desperate times calls for desperate measures and if having the devil fix his brother was the only option then Dean was willing to do whatever it took. 

“Yeah, well I’m kinda out of options.”

“Dean, please. Just hang on until I get there.” 

“Look Cas, no offense but now that you’re powerless there’s no telling how long it’ll take you to get here and Sam can’t wait.” And with that, Dean ended the call and turned to go back into the room. When inside, he found Lucifer gazing out the window watching the rain splatter the ground and the occasional flash of lightening. 

“Welcome back.” He greeted without turning. 

“So, you said you can heal my brother. How?” Dean’s voice was gruff. 

The archangel backed away from the window and folded his arms across his chest and stared at Dean. “Well since Sammy-Boy is out of it over there.” He nodded in Sam’s directions. “I need for you to give me permission to get in that noggin of his.” 

Dean frowned. “What do you mean get   
in? Do you mean procession?” 

“Hm, I wouldn’t necessarily call it that.” Lucifer deadpanned. “The damage is far too much for me to just heal him on the outside. It wouldn’t do him any good.” 

“No.” Dean said in a stern voice. “Not happening.” 

Lucifer huffed. He knew Dean would decline his suggestion but he wasn’t giving up. Lucifer wasn’t sure why, but apart of him genuinely didn’t want to see Sam die. “Don’t be so stubborn.” 

Dean gave Satan a bewildered look before exclaiming, “Don’t be stubborn? You think protecting my brother from Satan, the guy who wanted to wear him as a meat suit to destroy the world, is being stubborn?” He finished. 

Lucifer moved so he was now standing face to face with Dean, who visible became tense. Hod voice was low. “If I don’t do this, he’ll die.” Lucifer hissed. 

“And maybe that’s better the having the devil himself taint my brother!” The words came tumbling out before Dean could stop them and for a brief second, a flash of hurt registered on Lucifer’s face, for only a millisecond and then it was gone. 

“Cas is right, I should wait for him.” Dean commented, breaking the awkward silence. 

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow. “Castiel? That’s not a good idea.” Was all the former archangel had to say. And when he didn’t continue Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Why?” he questioned. 

Lucifer backed away from the hunter and began licking at his nail. “The angels are pissed and they want my brother dead.” 

“Yea, tell me something I don’t know.” 

Lucifer’s expression turned blank after a while before he turned his attention back on Sam. “Do you know how bad it is?” he finally spoke. 

Dean didn’t answer. Instead he walked towards the bed his brother was occupying and sat on the side. Sam was starting to look pale, his lips were losing it’s color, which started to scare Dean. He looked at Lucifer, who returned the stare. 

“If I show you how bad it is, would you trust me to help your brother?” 

Dean was silent for what felt like hours before speaking. “I don’t know about trust, but show me.” 

Lucifer walked over to Dean and gently placed two fingers to the hunters forehead. “Relax and close your eyes.” He ordered. Dean complied, relaxing and shutting his eyes and waited impatiently for something to happen. Lucifer reached out his other hand and placed two other fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled. 

~SAM’S COMA~ 

“I must say, when I go the news it was your soul I would be retrieving, I was quite surprised.” Death commented taking a long sip from the cup he was holding then gently placing it back on the plate. Death and Sam were seated in a cabin, a fire ablaze in the fireplace. “I had to do myself the favor and come myself.” He took another sip, this one shorter then the first. 

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “Does this get you off?” 

“Perhaps.” Death leaned forward in his chair and used his cane to prop both arms on. “But not in the way you conjecture. It’s more of an honor.” 

“Huh.” Sam mused. “I need to know on thing before I agree to go.” 

“Go on.” Death allowed. 

“If I go with you – you promise this is it? No more coming back. No reversing it. Nothing. I will be left at peace? And no one else will have to get hurt because of me?” 

Death grinned. “I can promise that.” 

~HOSPITAL~ 

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he stood from the bed, removing Lucifer’s hand in the process. “What the hell are you doing, Sammy?” he shouted at his unconscious brother. 

Lucifer watched the distressed Winchester pace back and forth. “There’s not much time. What’s it gonna be?” 

“I know dammit. I know.” Dean retorted.   
Suddenly, both males heard a loud ringing and the building started to shake. Dean flashed Lucifer a questioning look and Lucifer faintly grinned. 

“It appears we have company.” 

“Son-of-bitch!” Dean shouted and scrambled to find a mark pen or anything he could use. He frantically began drawing angel sigils while Lucifer just watch, blatantly amused. When finished he looked Lucifer straight in the eyes. 

“Don’t open this door for anyone but me. Watch him.” He demanded before running out the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Dean carefully surveyed the corridor as glass began to shatter and fly everywhere. Shouts and dreams of confusion could be heard. He located a fire alarm and pulled it down. “Everybody out. Now!” he shouted and people began scurrying for the exits. Dean spotted a lady face down on the floor and ran to her aid. “Hey, hey.” He called out to the woman. “Are you alright? You got to get out of here.” The woman moaned in pain and let Dean wrap an arm around her waist to help her up. “Come on.” He urged.   
As Dean helped the lady up, a man carrying what appeared to be an angels blade cane from around the corner. The woman gasped and Dean looked up to see what she was reacting to and pulled the woman behind him when the man holding the angel blade swung it at them. “Whoa!” he exclaimed. He looked back a the woman and told her to go but was surprised when she stood up straight and grinned. 

“I think not.” The woman said before hitting Dean on the back of the head with a blunt object and watched him fall face first to the ground, satisfied grin spreading across her features. 

***  
Lucifer sat on the bed eyes transfixed on the younger hunter. Dean was taking an awfully long time, something that neither could afford. Sam was literally about to go and never come back and Lucifer wasn’t having that. He stood up and exited the room as quickly as possible. Once in the hall he noticed how empty it was. Shards of glass from the windows covered the tile and there was paper strewn all about. He let his eyes wander and look for any signs of Dean. That’s when he noticed a trail of blood. Lucifer decided it would be best if he followed the trail and maybe find a live Dean Winchester. 

He followed the trail until it took him outside of a room. He could hear a female talking in a taunting manner and decided to interrupt. “Well well.” He mused. 

The woman’s head snapped in the direction of the voice and she froze. A look of horror crossed the woman’s face and the man soon developed the same reaction. 

“How are you here?” she growled. 

Lucifer smiled and walked closer to the female. “Zophiel, long time no see?” 

“You were locked away in the cage how are you here?” Zophiel questioned. And when Lucifer just grinned she grew impatient. “Answer me.” She demanded. 

“Now now. No need to get hasty.” He glanced at Dean who was covered in blood and glaring at the lot. “Geeze, you can’t seem to catch a break.” He commented to Dean. The hunter just rolled his eyes and tried to rise to his feet. 

Zophiel made sure to stop him by kicking him back against the wall. Dean yelped in pain and held his stomach. Zophiel then turned her attention back to Lucifer and walked up to him, her helper following suit. 

“I don’t know how you got out but I’ll be sure to send you back.” Zophiel then grabbed her angels blade and sent it crashing down so it could stab Lucifer straight in the heart but Lucifer was too quick. He grabbed the blade and snatched it out of Zophiel’s grasped then kicked her to the ground. She grimaced in pain as she hit the floor. The male charged towards the archangel with his angels blade but missed instead sending the blade inti the wall. He tried to pull out the sharp end of the weapon but was too slow. Lucifer took the blade he took from Zophiel and jabbed it into the male. He let out that all too familiar ear piercing wail before the room went white. 

“No!” Zophiel exclaimed. 

Lucifer turned and faced her with a grin. “Don’t worry, it’s your turn now.” Before Zophiel could react, the blade penetrated her chest and she followed suit and again Dean was blinded by the white. 

Lucifer walked over to Dean and reached out a helping hand. Dean frowned at the gesture before deciding to take it and rose up with the help of the Devil. “I told you to keep an eye on Sam.” 

“What happened to thanks?” Lucifer replied instead. Dean didn’t answer, instead he made his way out of the room and back to Sam. Lucifer followed. “I mean it’s not like he’s going anywhere…” he mumbled which earned him a glare.

“Physically.” He added. 

***

When the pair made it back to the room, they heard the machines start to beep and the monitor that was used to detect a pulse started to show low readings which made Dean bolt over to his brother. He cupped Sam’s face into his palms and spoke to his lifeless form. “No. No. No.” he chanted. “Stay with me, Sammy. Stay with me.” He then glanced at Lucifer. “Do something!” 

“We wasted too much time.” 

“You said you would help him and dammit you will. Do whatever you have to” Dean was desperate. Very desperate. 

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow in surprise. “You do know this requires procession?”

“I know.” Dean’s voice was low. “But I swear if you try anything – and I mean anything, I will personally hunt you down a kill you.” 

Lucifer held up both hands in an effort to show he could be trusted and walked over to Sam. Dean watch as Lucifer came closer to his brother and sat on the bed. The archangel laid one hand on Sam’s chest and the other on Sam’s forehead and closed his eyes. There was a bright glow that engulfed the room and Dean had to glue his own eyes shut. When he opened them back up, Lucifer’s vessel was lying limp on the bed and the beeping monitor was silent. 

“Sam?” Dean questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I feel like this chapter is crap. Like. I feel as if I rushed things and I feel blah. Lol grrr. But I really do hope you guy enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my hardest to update as much as possible.


End file.
